What do you think of me?
by He's My Unrequited Love98
Summary: Chloe asks what Derek thinks of her, you won't believe his answer! Chlerek fluff! :D


**Authors note: Hey peeps, this is just for fun, hope you enjoy!**

**P.S. did I type this alright, I'm kinda tired right now, hopefully you could tell me if there are any mistakes I need to fix.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DP!**

_**What do you think of me?**_

Chloe POV

I woke with a start; that was a strange dream to have, Derek had disappeared into a ray of light, but he was smiling the whole time, before he completely disappeared he had said 'good bye my love' I wonder who he was talking to, me, or someone else? That made more questions rise, what does Derek think of me, does he like me? He has to put up with me, but does he actually like me or does he hate me? Am I his love? Well it was probably just a silly dream, but still, I couldn't get it out of my mind…

I wondered down to the kitchen, it was early and I wasn't expecting anyone to be up so I decided to have a nice peaceful breakfast before everyone got up. I fished out a bowl and cereal with some milk, I set all the stuff down on the table and prepared a bowl for myself, after I finished I got up and started to clean off my bowl and put the cereal away. But when I was on the counter top putting away the cereal because I was too short to reach, a voice startled me.

"What are you doing?" a familiar voice grumbled. I yelped and lost my balance, I closed my eyes and braced for impact… it never came. I looked up; Derek was cradling me to his chest like a small child. I blushed and scrambled off his lap, he looked down at me and slowly got up, trying not to startle me, "Ok Chloe, I'm getting up off the floor, don't be afraid." He said sarcastically. I glared at him and he laughed.

Ok, here goes nothing…

I bit my lip and looked up; he had started rummaging through the refrigerator, "Um, Derek?"

He looked over at me, "Yeah?"

Come on, don't be a coward!

"I-I-I-I- w-w-w-w-"

He sighed, "Take a deep breath and try again."

I took a breath, "D-Derek, w-w-what d-d-do you th-think of m-me-e?"

He looked back at me; surprise flashed across his face but was quickly covered with his emotionless mask. "You-you want to know what I think of you?" I nodded shyly.

He closed the refrigerator with an apple in his hand, "What I think of you?" he leaned against the counter, "What I think of you…" he tossed the apple in the air and caught it, "What I think of you." I wish he would stop saying that! It's making me nervous! He smirked, "Truthfully… I hate you, I hate you so much Chloe." My spirits fell; I couldn't believe he hated me that much... "I hate your eyes, I hate your hair, I hate your voice, I hate how stubborn you are, I hate your stutter, I hate your clumsiness, I hate your smell, I hate your blush, I hate how your bodies like a child's, I pretty much hate everything about you." My eyes watered, I wanted to get out of their as fast as I could. I couldn't believe I fell for someone who couldn't even stand me! A sob escaped my lips; I turned and ran for the stairs, tears running down my face and tiny sobs forcing their way out of me. I almost made it, but a large, warm hand closed around my forearm, pulling me back against a hard chest, I started struggling but he held firm.

"Chloe, I hate your eyes, how they always seem so big and innocent, I hate how I'm drawn to them like a moth to light." He turned me around and starred deep into his eyes, "I hate how they captivate me..." He raised his hand and brushed my eyelids closed. "I hate your hair, how it seems so soft and angelic, it gives you the most innocent look to complement your eyes." He stroked my hair while smiling a small smile. "I hate your voice, how it hypnotizes me to do whatever you want, it's so gentle and kind; nothing like the way most people talk to me." He leaned down and kissed my throat before pulling back quickly. "I hate your stubbornness, how you always have a good come back when we argue, I hate how you won't give up, I hate how you're the first person to do that and I like the challenge. I hate how I can't imagine life without it." He smirked at me, "I hate your stutter, how it gives me headaches, but it's just so damn adorable I have to love it, you wouldn't be Chloe without it. I hate how clumsy you are, but then I wouldn't have an excuse to hold you so tight when you fall." His arms around me tightened and he rested his head against my shoulder. "I hate your scent, how I get high just by smelling it," He inhaled, breathing in the scent of my hair, "I hate how I love it so much I have to smell it almost five times a day or I get restless. I hate your blush, how it appears almost all the time, it so cute I want to reach out and stroke your cheeks, I hate to know that I can't." He stroked my cheeks and smiled gently. "I hate how your body's like a child's, I hate how small and cute it is, it just adds to your innocence, I hate how it feels so right in my arms, like we are perfect puzzle pieces." He pulled back, "I hate everything about you because you make me love you."

I smiled and reached up; I locked my arms around his neck and crushed my lips against his.

I pulled back and whispered "I hate you too…" he smiled and kissed me again.

From this point on nothing else mattered, I was with the guy I love and I was happy with my new life, I was never going to get my old life back, but I was ok with that, if I hadn't been sent to Lyle house then I never would have met Derek and we wouldn't be sharing this special moment now. It didn't matter we still had a long way to go and that there were sure to be hard times, but whatever life threw in our way, Derek would help me through it, we are a team.

**Hope you enjoyed the Chlerek fluff, cause I sure did! :D**


End file.
